Their Future
by FairyLily23
Summary: A collection of oneshots focusing on the children of our favorite Fairy Tail mages. Chapter 1: The Fated. Many pairings, and beware the fluff! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Fated

A/N: This has been a long time coming. I have many ideas of how I believe the kids of Fairy Tail would turn out. Each chapter will be a different child. Tips would be appreciated, and no flames please. I don't own Fairy Tail, so I can't have Natsu eat them. Thanks!

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 1: The Fated

Nashi Dragneel

Everyone knew it was going to happen. After the first child, they knew she wasn't far behind. The fated one, Nashi Dragneel, the future of the guild. A fire dragon slayer she became, taught by her father. Her long pink tresses blew in the breeze, her chocolate eyes shut, concentrating on summoning her flame. She was shaped by her nakama, and the passion that drove her was strong. But she wasn't a goddess. All mortals had their downfalls, and she was no exception. She was only a child, playing with her friends and living everyday like there was not a thing in the world that could hurt her. But she knew that there was, and that was her cloud. She was afraid of fighting her dad's past enemies that she heard in the tales told at night. She was afraid of spiders and other irrational things, but what scared her most of all was living without her nakama. She was fated for a reason. She smiled where others cried, and she always found a way to shine. She was special, and gorgeous and proud. She was the granddaughter of Igneel Dragneel and the second child of Natsu and Lucy. No human alive was more fated then she. But Nashi wasn't alone in her life. Her best friends and the fourth generation of Fairy Tail were strong. The guild loved, supported, and nurtured them, giving energy to the kids as if they were saplings, thirsting for water and nutrients. And Nashi thrived.

"Hey Nashi! Race you to the sakura tree!" A young blue haired girl shouted. Nashi's competitive edge got the best of her.

"It's on!" she yelled back, racing out of the guild toward the tree.

Her mother gazed after her with a smile on her face. She turned to a short blue haired woman next to her. "Remind you of anyone does she?" The woman turned back to her and smiled. "She does remind me…. Lu-chan, where is the book you borrowed last week?!" the woman exclaimed. "Levy-chan how did you get that from looking at Nashi?!" the blonde hastily replied back trying to get off the subject. "She has your eyes." She replied simply. The blonde smiled at her friend before dashing away. " I just remember I have that something to do.." The blunette stood up before shouting indignantly, "I'll get you for that Lu-chan!"

A pink haired male sipped his drink at the bar. His companion grunted. "Crazy ones eh?"

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yes, but they're our crazy ones."

Little exceeds flitted about the guild hall. Happy turned to his mate. "Carla, do you know where Aya went?" he asked, referring to their daughter. The white cat sighed in reply, "She's probably with Nashi." Carla's intuitive thoughts were usually correct.

A sky blue colored exceed sped after her partner. "Nashi! Wait up!"

Right behind her was a caramel exceed. "Ana!" she yelled, speeding away.

The cats arrived at the tree, only to see their partners engaged in a fierce battle.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

Nashi moved like the wind, dodging attacks and launching some of her own. Her opponent seemed to be equally skilled in the art of combat. Knowing that the battle could go on for hours if they let it, the exceeds pulled their partners apart. "Let's go Nashi." Aya stated, before flying a safe distance away. "Natsu said that we have special training today." The pinkette perked up. She braided her hair before taking off once more. The days were long and fun-filled for Nashi Dragneel.

But then, terror struck.

Fairy Tail's enemies seemed to be pouring in from all over the world. With Fairy Tail's most powerful generation immobilized, their kids launched a counter attack. Nashi was a key part of it, and with fear in her heart, she rose to the challenge to protect the things she loved most. This 'special training' had payed off. Perhaps the most important lesson ever taught to Natsu, was then passed to his children.

Hopefully they won't be as dense as him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Nashi! Watch it!"

Maybe not.

In the heavens above Earth land, a dragon smiled down. He turned to his companions. "I think they turned out well."

His voice boomed, echoing through the sky.

A dragon with a voice like grinding metal grumbled. "Ana would have totally kicked Nashi's ass, had this mess not have gotten in the way."

Igneel roared, his temper flaring, "Nashi is the better dragon slayer!"

A calmer, more feminine dragon sighed patiently. "Do you males ever give up? It's obvious to me that they are evenly matched."

The dragons didn't notice, and continued their pointless bickering.

Oblivious to the arguing above, a squabble had started below. Nashi was blushing furiously at a boy.

"Give me that back!" She yelled, embarrassed.

The boy smirked before opening the journal.

"Nashi's Diary…" He read aloud.

The girl had had enough.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!"

That was the last time he ever made that mistake, or anyone for that matter. Nashi's (bad) writing was private. Her parents found it endearing.

"You know sweetie, I used to always hurt your father when he tried reading my writing." Lucy comforted her daughter.

"Really?" Nashi whispered.

"Only every other day!" Her father grinned cheerfully. He turned to Nashi.

"In fact, she still does."

"Lucy-Kick!" Two seconds later he was on the floor.

The pinkette grinned, her smile lighting up the room.

Maybe fate wasn't such a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2: The First

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! This was very hard to write, seeing as not much is known about little Asuka. This one isn't as long, but I added in hints of more children to come... I think by the time I finish this, you will be able to tell which child is my favorite.

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 2: The First

Asuka Connell

She was the first child born of the new generation. The child of two guns men, she was a sharp shot. Don't let that fool you. Asuka is her own person. She is often the light of the new generation, shining down streaks of happy reasonableness to her peers. As she matured, so did her love of animals, if her early friendship of Pantherlily was a testament to that. Her magic veered of the path of her parents. She is a gun mage, but often she would take jobs to protect animals. She has developed one majorly important skill though- taking care of these animals (and people). Often times, their parents would be out on jobs and would leave their kid's in her care. Asuka's kindness has grown from the time she has spent with the children. They have helped her as she, in turn, helped them. But she has her power. As a mage of Fairy Tail, she finds her unbridled strength in protecting her family. She is sometimes seen as the 'mama bear' of the new generation.

"Asuka will you watch Nashi and Layla for me?" Lucy asked the teen. "I have another job with the team."

"Of course!" Asuka smiled. The children were very adventurous, so she would have her hands full.

Those days spent watching them as a teen, makes her the only one with a huge advantage over them, beside their parents. As a young adult now, Asuka has more things to do besides babysitting. But, with the children still coming, it seems she might not ever catch a break.

"Asuka! Can you baby sit Sora?" A young blunette asked politely.

"Romeo and I are going to go visit Porlyusica for the weekend." Asuka sighed inwardly. First Lucy, now Wendy. Sora giggled up at her. "I don't mind." She replied. It was no secret Asuka was a sucker for babies; human and animal alike. She has learned so much from the kids she partly raised. She knows every weakness of theirs and a ton of embarrassing stories. The girls go to her for advice, and her opinion is greatly valued. She would make a great mother someday. Or an eccentric aunt.

"Asuka! How does this look? Will he notice me?" A teen with dark blue hair asked.

"I can't have a love rival! He needs to want me!" Asuka smiled. These kids, growing up as they are, have traits only their parents would pass down to them.

But Asuka had one trait that she received from neither of her parents. Matchmaking.

The 4th generation had better watch out. Their trusted 'mama bear' has her own agenda.

"Layla! Would you take this to Juvia's house for me?" She asked nicely. Layla was blissfully unaware of who exactly was at that house. This was a part of another of Asuka's master plans, and usually they worked.

Asuka isn't just all about the kids though. She is a gun mage. She follows after the requip style of her mother, but works better with long distance ranges. Many call her "The Sniper". Her jobs can easily become high risk, but she works well and efficiently. Her generation knows that if anyone of them is in trouble, she will have their back. Maybe she gets these traits from the influence of Makarov. She is wise, but still young and growing. At times she will be content enough to sit back and relax with a drink, while others she will be right in the middle of the fray, laughing along with her younger peers. The kids know that if they have a problem they don't want to tell their parents, the tell Asuka. They know that she will listen.

"Asuka, I'm worried that I don't have what it takes to beat Dad's former enemies." Nashi whispered quietly. It was on the eve of the big invasion. The third generation of Fairy Tail was incapacitated for the time being. Asuka turned to her. "Didn't Natsu tell you something at your special training session? Think of that." The pinkette nodded quietly before heading back to sleep.

"I hope that makes a difference.." Asuka whispered aloud.

It did.

The next day the new generation proved themselves as they beat the crap out of their enemies, and Nashi Dragneel led the charge.

'Mama Bears' are useful.

* * *

A/N: Asuka's magic is a stretch I suppose...But I really like how her character turned out. If you have any thoughts about her, Please Review! If not I'll send the Dragneel's after you...


	3. Chapter 3: The Lynchpin

A/N: Chapter 3 is here. Keep an eye out for the new ships! This chapter develops quite a lot of characters, so be on the look out for more soon!

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 3: The Lynchpin

Layla Dragneel

She was the glue. The peanut butter and jelly keeping the sandwich together. She was Layla Dragneel, eldest child of Natsu and Lucy. Her golden hair often got her mistaken for her mother, but her onyx eyes practically screamed her father. She didn't want to be a dragon slayer, much to her father's disappointment. She was a celestial mage. But she wasn't given her mother's keys. Lucy needed them still. She developed her own way of fighting with the spirits, using the magic power emanating from the new keys developed. Each key contained a spell that was forged from the original twelve. She was a mystery to most. So different from her parents, yet similar in many ways. Her rivalry turned love of the son of Gray and Juvia was proof of that. Not that she would ever say she liked him to his face.

"Hey Stripper! Put some clothes on!" A young blonde yelled.

"Shut up prissy princess!" An attractive young blue-haired boy retorted.

"Bring it Ice freak!" Layla screamed, blushing a light red.

Layla was very strong in her own right. But she was always overlooked in favor of Nashi, the "Chosen" one. This never failed to anger her. It was her storm cloud. For this reason, Layla Dragneel is determined to be the best that she can be. Why is_ she_ the lynchpin? Despite all of her faults, the one thing Layla cares about most is that her family will stay together. If her family is ever to be divided, she will be the one to unite them. She knows that Fairy Tail is strongest together.

"Hey Layla! It's time to train!" A dark haired girl growled. Her lively eyes danced playfully.

"Thanks for your help yesterday!" A younger blue haired girl smiled.

"Layla we're going! That's an order!" A girl with long blue hair barked. "Kira and I won't wait forever!"

The blonde smiled. Her connections thought the guild were deep. She even was thinking of forming a team!

"Let's get going!" She grinned that grin and sped away, her companions close behind.

Barmaid Mirajane served to her customers. "You know that their getting to that age right?" She commented to the ladies of Fairy Tail.

"What age?!" Lucy asked worriedly.

"The age that they form teams." Came Erza's low whisper.

Levy shuddered. "Can you imagine the scale of damage they will produce?"

"They might be worse than Natsu…" Cana commented thoughtfully.

"Just think, what if Nashi and Ana joined forces?" Juvia whisper-shrieked.

"I doubt that." Came a short reply that snapped the girls out of their trance.

"They are too much like their father's to ever want to join forces." Evergreen waved her fan in the air.

Unbeknownst to the women, three of Fairy Tail's youngest generation had formed a powerful team. Layla was at the center. Their parents were focused on the reckless, and forgot one important thing; the elder siblings of the reckless were plenty powerful themselves.

"Spell of the nine stars: Leo!"

"Solid Script: Hammer!"

"Heaven's Lance: Meteor!"

A combined attacked let to the tree being obliterated into tiny shreds of life. That was the mark of the new team. Team Layla!

There was only one proper way to signify the birth of a new team in Fairy Tail. That team was to take on a more difficult job than normal. Not S-class, but of a higher rank than the typical posted jobs. To obtain this, they would have to register with Mirajane.

"I will sign us up!" Layla commented cheerfully.

"You better not screw this up." The dark haired girl muttered.

Layla headed toward the guild, nerves racing through her thoughts. Her partners didn't seem to notice this change in her demeanor. _What if Mira doesn't let us form a team?_ She thought nervously. Shaking off the uneasy feeling, she entered the guild.

Needless to say, they knew how to make an entrance.

Layla, shaking and sweating nervously, Kira, nonchalant, but seemingly exhausted and Avalon, as calm and collected as ever.

Their mothers seemed appalled as the trio shuffled over to Mirajane.

"We would like to form a team." Avalon stated coolly.

Jaws thundered to floor in the guild. Mira was the only one not rattled by this proclamation.

"Of course. I have a job lined up that will be perfect for you." She smiled and sent the girls on their way.

Three angry mothers stared Mira down.

"What were you thinking?!" Lucy screeched

"They will destroy any town they pass through!" Levy wailed.

"I have faith that Avalon will control them." Erza remarked, digging in to a piece of strawberry cake.

Mira simply smiled. "They are destined to be together." She said cryptically.

Meanwhile, the girls were wondering how in the hell they were supposed to complete this job. Rescue this boy? In Hargeon no less?

"This is going to be easy." Kira grumbled.

"Almost too easy." Avalon said, turning to Layla. "What do you think Mira is up to this time?"

"Knowing her, some type of crazy matchmaking."

Layla was correct. The job went without a hitch. The boy they rescued? He was really Mirajane's own son, Jason Dreyar. Avalon could probably argue that there was a pretty big hitch. She may or may not have fallen for him. Not that the stoic maiden would say anything about that certain, very, very hot lighting mage.

By the time Layla had reached the guild, she was practically asleep on her feet. Then, a person placed herself directly in her path. She jolted out of her dreamlike state. There was only one person who would be willing to fight right now.

Nashi.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Nashi attacked her sister, fighting in a playful manner.

Layla dodged and fended her off, exchanging blows with Nashi. Nashi's heart and Layla's strength made them evenly matched.

But Layla had had enough. With one last "Spell of the seven stars: Taurus!" Nashi was too tired to continue.

"I'll beat you next time!" Nashi crowed before speeding away.

"I have no doubt you will." Layla whispered and then smiled. _I guess that's why I keep everyone together. Nashi rips us apart and I sew us back. Better than new sometimes._

* * *

A/N: So there is a big reason for Layla's magic. I wanted Lucy to still have the keys, but Layla to be a full fledged mage. So I actually did research and used the number of main stars in the constellation. There are millions of stars in the constellations, but picking the main stars is much more logical. The "spell" part comes from Lucy's Urano Metria. Layla's spells however, are gifts from each of Lucy's spirits. The spells have different features. Loke and Taurus' spells are for combat, etc, etc. Avalon's magic is pretty amazing as well, and it's base is from another anime. Layla ultimately knows that her magic is different and stronger than her mother's. She often will resort to hand-to-hand combat because the spells drain her. Can you guess who Kira, Avalon, and Jason are?


	4. Chapter 4: The Rebel

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update. Inspiration was running low and then Mashima's special chapter with what Juvia "sees"...asdfghjkl. Anyways, here is the new chapter!

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 4: The Rebel

Lilyana Redfox

She was divergent, forging her own path through the world. She was short like her mother, in the shrimp stature size. But she was by no means a humble shrimp. The toss of her short blue hair and the gleam in her contrasting red eyes meant that she was ready to fight. Her name was Lilyana Redfox, granddaughter of Metalicana and youngest child of Gajeel and Levy. Her name was extra special. Lily, for her father's best friend and Ana, for Metalicana who had been her father's dragon. She was her father's daughter, with her mother's stubborn nature. It was only natural that she was to be Nashi's rival. She lived to be stronger, to be the hatchling that her grandfather could be proud of. He was dear to her heart, and his opinion was second only to her immediate family. Who would've thought that Metalicana could be a doting grandfather. Well, most of the time.

"Gajeel! Haven't you learned anything? Teach your daughter properly, she ain't gonna end up like some shithead Fire dragon slayer." A voice grumbled as her watched from the heavens above.

"Did you just call my granddaughter a shithead metal voice?!" came the booming indignant sound of the fire dragon, Igneel.

"Hell yeah I did." Metalicana grunted.

Once again, the feminine dragon stepped in. "You really need to stop with the whole "my spawn is better" thing. When Sora grows up, you'll see where they really belong."

Two sets of eyes glared at the female dragon, who just sighed.

Gajeel only grumbled at the skies above. "Ana's doing just fine."

Truly, she was. Ana was different from the rest of her generation. She practiced twice as hard and always was picking fights to improve her skills.

"One! Two! Three!" A caramel colored exceed called out to her partner.

"Aster! Slow down!" Ana complained. Aster was her partner and best friend. She was the daughter of Pantherlily, Gajeel's partner.

"Now. push-ups!" The exceed called.

The girl glared back at her partner, but complied with her request.

"Hey Aster, let's go on a job!" Ana smiled widely.

Aster sighed inwardly. Ana just wasn't ready for a strenuous job without help, and that was all Mira seemed to offer at the time. She began to run through compatible partners for Ana in her head. "Layla, Kira and Avalon already have a team, they won't want a tag-along, Iggy and Sora are too young, Jason too powerful, Asuka too busy, Mizu too fixed on Logan, Tyson too distracted- that leaves just three people: Grayson, Midori and Megan." She mumbled aloud.

"But I want to do a solo job!" Ana protested

A shadowy figure stood over her. "I'll take you, sis."

"Logan! You bastard, you scared me!" Ana exclaimed in surprise.

Aster hummed thoughtfully. Logan was certainly the smartest of the new generation, and his skill in magic would be enough to protect Ana, if she needed it.

"I approve." She stated, and they set off.

The mission was dangerous.

Ana was exhausted, the enemy was much more powerful than she had originally anticipated. Where the hell was Logan? So much for being "the brains". She hadn't seen him since they split up to pin the bad guys. Her dragon slayer senses told her that he was near, but she had no idea of telling exactly where he was.

"Iron Dragon's Demon Logs!" She launched attack after attack, depleting her strength. Looks like her stupid good for nothing brother wasn't going to show.

He was trapped. Dammit, he hadn't meant to get caught, but he was so wrapped up in his strategizing, that he walked right into it. He knew that she would be fine, and he focused all his attention on escaping.

She wasn't fine. Far from it. Her magic power was all used up. She hadn't an ounce of strength left. It was in this moment, the very first time she was faced with a drastic challenge, that she rebelled. She rebelled against the idea of staying here and failing the mission. Fairy Tail wizards did not give up. That lesson from her father's tales of old foes sang through her head. Lilyana Redfox did not give up. She stood for what she believed in and rebelled against normality. She was a survivor.

She turned her attackers and smirked. "You made a mistake messing with a Redfox!" she yowled, her powers replenished.

"Uhh Boss? She's attacking everyone! She'll free her companion soon!" a voice whispered urgently to the master.

"Let her." He stated, his voice stated cooly, oozing confidence from its shadowy depths.

Lilyana was the center of her storm, raging through the warehouse. Her red eyes were crimson, blood red with anger as she charged forward through the masses of people trying to stop her.

"Logan you idiot! You better not have gotten caught, damn it!" She screamed.

Her older brother sweat dropped. "Sorry for being late sis…" He said, calmly pushing his way through the iron barrier, as if it was playdoh. She glared at him, trying to burn holes through his head.

"Ana! Behind you!" He yelled suddenly as an enemy mage caught her off guard. The feeling of impact never came as she deftly rolled to the ground.

"Let's blow this motherfucking popsicle stand." She stated, spitting blood from her mouth. The attack had caught her jaw before she had put her scales up.

"Ana, you really have to work on your mouth. Mom's going to kill you if she hears it." Logan said pointedly.

"I hear you Logan-nii." She grumbled back, before launching back into action.

They fought their way to the center before they were faced with a terrible face.

"Looks like I get the pleasure of annihilating two thirds of the Redfox children." A creepy voice stated.

"We'll see about-" Logan's voice was cut off as he slumped to the floor, injured by an enemies hidden attack.

"LOGAN!" Ana's cries ripped from her throat to see her only brother injured and bleeding.

Her blue hair was blown about as her magical power increased.

"Ana, you only have enough strength for one more attack!" Aster yelled frantically from her position in the sky.

She seemed to ignore her partner as her power stabilized.

"You" She said, pointing to the evil mastermind, "are going down, bastard."

"Ana! What's this I hear from your brother? You need to clean up your vocabulary!" A petite blunette stared down her youngest daughter.

"Gajeel you baka! Stop teaching our daughter terrible words!"

Ana retreated to her safe place, grinning crazily. Her first major job was a success!

Nashi would be so fucking jealous.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reflection

**A/N: I can't lie, it's been a while for this story. Sorry about that, but this chapter has turned out cuter than expected, so that is a bonus. For Embersickle, Avalon is the next chapter. The next update will be sooner than this one was. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 5: The Reflection

Grayson Fullbuster

He was the mirror image of his father, his reflection. Almost. He had inherited his mother's thick blue locks. His combined overall attractivess had all the girls swooning. His aloof manner turned playful when he communicated with his friends and family. It was at these times when Layla first began to fall for him.

"Oi Princess! Whatcha reading?" a young blue haired boy called out to a young blonde girl. The girl question was reading a fairy tale called "Sleeping Beauty".

"Nothing .."

He glanced over her shoulder. "I guess you really want to be a princess, huh?"

The blonde could only blush. "Yeah…."

As he aged, Grayson's aloof manner often attracted girls to the guild. One of his (major) faults that became apparent to his parents is his negligence to their attention. He, like his mother, only had the eyes for one.

"Omigosh! It's Grayson!" squealed a group of girls.

"Dammit!" Grayson muttered. He pulled his hood up over his head and rushed toward the guild. _Why can't those girls ever take a hint?_ An idea formed in his head, and he grinned devilishly.

Layla sighed. She hadn't gone on a job in ages. "Stupid Kira! She always leaves me behind." She muttered, stirring her lemonade. A loud squeal pierced the air. Confused, Layla rose from her seat and walked toward the door, which opened and a warm hand tugged her outside.

"Wha-?" She found herself surrounded by fan girls all squealing at _Grayson_? As she glanced behind her, a blush spread across her features. A certain blue haired mage grinned at her reaction.

"Listen to what I'm about to say." He called out to the girls, who immediately silenced. He wrapped his arms around Layla tightly.

"I only have the eyes for her."

The girls, chattering to each other, dispersed, leaving Layla in his embrace.

"Why did you say that? They'll think we are together." She whispered up to him, wrestling out of his grasp. "It's the truth!" he defended himself.

"Is it?" Layla stated and walked away, hurt evident in her voice.

_I just want to be with you. _His thoughts screamed. "Why can't we be together?" He called after her. She froze, and turned to face him. "You are just a cold unfeeling bastard. "

Her rejection stung. In her eyes, he was nothing but a player, going through girls like Iggy with jalapenos. To him, it was his quest to find the one, his soul mate. One of the major things Gray had fervently wished wouldn't affect his children was Grayson's biggest issue. Juvia had fixated on Gray early on, but what if his kids couldn't find _the one_? An endless sea of broken-hearted girls washed by their doorstep.

"Dammit." He cursed again. But he knew that there was no way in hell that he would give up that easily. Just as Natsu and Gray fought, Grayson and Layla loved.

He definitely was not like his parents. They knew it early on. Oftentimes Gray would question Loke about influencing his son.

" Hey pretty boy! Did you teach my son this?" He asked the lion, gesturing to the toddler leading a girl around the playground. The spirit shook his head. "You just wish your son was like me, don't you?"

"No I do not!" Gray yelled. "We don't need another playboy!"

These days, Grayson had gotten much better. After the somewhat disappearance of the fan girls, he could focus on the two most important things.

Layla Dragneel and Ice Make Magic.

The part of him that made him seem like a mirror image of his father: Ice Magic.

From an early age, Grayson knew he was going to be an ice make mage. One of the major reasons for his fan girls was the stripping aspect of an ice mage. This resemblance between father and son pleased his mother. She loved and adored the both of them, and was proud when Gray took him out on his first job.

"Grayson, remember that Ice Make magic has no limits. You have the power to create anything you want to." His father's words echoed in his head. How was his magic supposed to help him win Layla? Ice, like flowers, doesn't last forever.

"Ice Make: Rose."

Grayson flicked his messy blue hair. _I hope she'll like it. _

She didn't know what to say. To think that the ice bastard could care. He wasn't a bad person really, she argued. One time she had gone to his house on orders from Asuka, and he opened the door in only a towel. Something about stripping a lot must make you want to work out, she reasoned. There was no denying that he was good looking, if his contagion of female followers were to say something about that. Then why was she so scared of falling for him? Maybe it was the way he went through girls or nonchalantly brushed off others. She was scared of being tossed aside, discarded like the rest. Layla didn't want to be just another name on the list, a tally on the record. If he were to love her, she wanted to be a princess. Maybe that was a bit self-centered of her, but she knew in her heart that it was true. She wanted a fairy tale relationship. Which was why she was so greatly surprised when he brought her that rose. She hadn't told anyone of her desires.

She took the rose in her hand and looked up at him.

"How'd you know?" she asked, whispering.

"I pay attention to the things I like." He said, whispering back to her. "It wasn't hard, since I've always known you."

"Then why is it different now Grayson? Why me? Am I going to be another of your weeklong girlfriends? If you really know me, you know I could never be like that. I could never give my heart to someone for a while and take it back without pain. Why?" Her resolve, beginning to crack, was shattering, like the ice Grayson knew so well.

"Why now? Because now that I've found you, I'll never be the same. You are the one, the _only _one for me. " His face was inching toward her own.

"Found me?" Layla asked, confused.

"I have found my one true love." He kissed her, and the emotion he felt poured into the kiss. She was dizzy, the spark of that kiss warming her senses, like ice never could.

"You are my princess." He said, and she smiled into his lips before kissing him again.


End file.
